super_villainfandomcom-20200215-history
Frollo
Claude Frollo is a fictional character and the main antagonist from Victor Hugo's 1831 novel The Hunchback of Notre-Dame. He is the Archdeacon of Notre Dame. Contents show In the noveledit In his youth, Claude Frollo was a highly knowledgeable but morose young man who was orphaned along with his infant brother Jehan when their parents died of the plague. His studies led him to become the Archdeacon of Josas, which is his position during the events of the novel. He also has a small fief which brings him a little money, most of which goes to fund his brother's alcoholism. Frollo has a deeply compassionate side. He rescues Quasimodo, a deformedhunchback child whom he finds abandoned on the cathedral's foundlings bed. He adopts him, raises him like a son, cares for him, and teaches him a sort of sign language when Quasimodo becomes deaf. Frollo is a respected scholar and studies several languages, law, medicine, science and theology. However, he becomes infatuated with alchemy, which leads townspeople to spread the rumor that he is a sorcerer. He also believes strongly in fate. When a visitor to Frollo's quarters sees a fly caught in a web and tries to save the fly, Frollo sharply holds him back, saying, "Do not interfere with the workings of fate!" His dour, prematurely aged appearance (at thirty-six he is already nearly bald), as well as his extreme and irrational fear of women, contribute further to his isolation from society. Frollo also has strong passions, though he is a celibate due to his station within the church. These passions erupt in him through his contact with the beautiful Gypsy girl Esmeralda, and eventually they prove his undoing. He considers her to be a temptation sent by the Devil to test his faith, and begins by cursing her as a demoness, but finds he cannot resist her, and determines to give in to temptation. Esmeralda, however, is repulsed by his impassioned advances. Frollo orders Quasimodo to abduct her, a crime that Frollo himself instigated out of mad lust for her, and then abandons him when the hunchback is suddenly captured by Captain Phoebus de Chateaupers and his guards. Frollo even ignores the poor hunchback when he sees him being publicly tortured for the crime. When Frollo discovers that Esmeralda is in love with Phoebus, he spies on the meeting between them which Esmeralda has arranged – with Phoebus' consent, as Phoebus only wants one night of passion. As Phoebus and Esmeralda prepare to copulate, Frollo, in a jealous rage, stabs Phoebus, and kisses Esmeralda when she faints. He does not attempt to intercede when she is turned over to the magistrate on charges of witchcraft and murder, however, but he stabs himself during her torture and shows her the wound as a proof of his love for her. She is unmoved however, as she is still in love with Phoebus, even after discovering the truth about his infatuation with her, and shortly before her execution he comes completely undone and leaves Paris in a feverish madness, not realizing that his adopted son, Quasimodo, has rescued her from the gallows. When he returns to the news that Esmeralda is still alive, he quickly becomes as jealous of Quasimodo as he was of Phoebus; the thought drives him to further insanity. Frollo later attempts to rape her at her sanctuary in the cathedral, only to be brutally beaten and nearly killed by Quasimodo, who doesn't realize who he is until he staggers into the moonlight. Frollo has had enough, and decides to rid himself of Esmeralda by handing her over to the authorities. Frollo's time comes when a group of scoundrels, enraged by news that the French monarchy has ordered Esmeralda to be taken from the cathedral and hanged within three days, arms themselves to assault Notre Dame Cathedral. While Quasimodo is busy fighting off the scoundrels, Pierre Gringoire, Esmeralda's husband – whom she only married to save his life – and a hooded figure sneak into the Cathedral and convince Esmeralda to sneak out with them. The man's face is hidden behind a hood, leaving Esmeralda to guess his identity. They flee to a boat on the River Seine, then separate when they head to shore, with Gringoire taking her goat, Djali, and leaving Esmeralda with the unknown man. The hooded figure drags Esmeralda to a nearby gallows and identifies himself as Frollo by removing his hood. Frollo issues Esmeralda his final ultimatum: either she must accept his love, or he shall hand her over to the authorities. In fact, she refuses to reciprocate, so Frollo leaves Esmeralda to an anchoress to hold her for the royal soldiers coming to hang her and goes back to Notre Dame Cathedral. He then walks up to one of the cathedral's towers to watch the girl being hanged, unaware that Quasimodo has spotted him and followed him upstairs. He watches calmly while Esmeralda is taken to the gallows; then when the girl is actually hanged he bursts into an evil laugh – perhaps he is glad to have her out of his life, or perhaps he sees it as retribution for her rejection of him. This is the last that is seen of Esmeralda. When Quasimodo sees what Frollo has done to Esmeralda, he becomes enraged and pushes him off the balustrade. Agargoyle stops his fall, and he cries out to Quasimodo for help, but Quasimodo remains silent. Frollo then falls off the cathedral, colliding with the roof of a house. He slides down the roof, hits the pavement of the square, and dies. Adaptationsedit Victor Hugo's novel has been adapted to film on numerous occasions. In the 1923 silent film version, Frollo is not the villain at all; instead, he is a good archdeacon, and the villain of the film is actually his younger brother Jehan. The 1939 sound film version also made Claude the good archdeacon and Jehan the villain, with the sole exception that Jehan is a judge. This version of the story is said to be what most influenced the 1996 Disney adaptation, which had the same conditions aside from the name change: Claude Frollo is a judge rather than an archdeacon, the Archdeacon is a separate character entirely, and the character of Jehan is omitted. Actor Tony Jay stated that he knew the part of Frollo especially from the 1939 film. Many conclude that such changes were made to avoid a negative reaction from religious organizations. Typically, the adaptations omit Frollo's capacity for compassion, adding a selfish interpretation to his adoption of Quasimodo that is not present in the original novel. Disney versionedit In The Hunchback Of Notre Dameedit An adaptation of the character, Judge Claude Frollo is the main antagonist inDisney's animated film version of The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996). Frollo was animated by Kathy Zielinski and Dominique Monféry, and was voiced byTony Jay, whom directors Kirk Wise and Gary Trousdale chose for the role based on his brief appearance in their previous film, Beauty and the Beast(1991). Although he is based on Hugo's Frollo from the novel, Disney's Frollo is inspired by Cedric Hardwicke's Jehan Frollo from the 1939 version of The Hunchback of Notre Dame. Like Hardwicke's Frollo, and unlike Hugo's, Disney's Frollo is a cold justice minister instead of an archdeacon, and like both versions, he is racist towards the gypsies because he sees them as "impure commoners". In the Disney film, however, he is genocidal towards them and wants nothing more than to wipe them out of Paris. Also, much like Hardwicke's Frollo, Disney's Frollo is depicted as the real ruler of Paris and effectively above every law in the city outside of the Cathedral. However, in the Disney version, he has his very own army of thugs who dress up as soldiers to enforce his will, and lacks much of the original character's compassion and deep emotion, becoming more of an evil villain than a tragic anti-hero. Regardless, as in the novel and 1939 film, he still has lustful feelings for Esmeralda, and plans to have her executed if she refuses to love him. In the Disney film, he is presented as a vindictive, coldly intelligent, and arrogant sadist. Also, a trifle like in the novel version but much like in the 1939 film version, Disney's Frollo has little to no compassion or understanding for anyone or anything except himself. However, very similar in both versions, is also perceived as a tragic figure, tormented by his maddening self-righteousness and narrow views. At one point, he begs God for mercy on Esmeralda for what he plans to do with her and mercy on him for his plans, implying he is capable of some form of guilt in his own twisted way. The opening song notes that he "longs to purge the world of vice and sin" and sees "corruption everywhere" except in himself. Frollo is also symbolic of religious hypocrisy, which was also an enduring theme in the novel. (According to the Archdeacon, "it would be unwise to arouse Frollo's anger further.") Frollo first appeared in the film, where he hired his guards to catch several gypsies illegally entering Paris. After having the gypsy population chained and taken away, Frollo chases a gypsy woman, believing her to be hiding a variety of stolen goods in her possession. They arrive at Notre Dame, where he takes the bundle of "stolen goods" off her, causing her to fall and break her neck off the steps of Notre Dame. Frollo discovers that the "stolen goods" is absolutely nothing at all but just the woman's hideously deformed baby son. Believing the boy to be an unholy demon, Frollo attempts to drown the infant in a well, but is similarly thwarted by the cathedral's Archdeacon, who accuses Frollo of the unlawful murder of an innocent woman on the steps of Notre Dame. He demands that Frollo has to raise the baby as his own son as penance; otherwise, he will be damned and will pay for his crimes if he ever kills the boy the same way he did to his mother before. Fearing for his own damnation, Frollo acquiesces, hoping to somehow use the child to further his own purposes. Naming the boy Quasimodo, Frollo decides to raise him within the towers of Notre Dame, attempting to "protect" him from the outside world and convincing him that he is a monster and will never be accepted by society. He also lies to him about his lifeless mother, claiming that she failed to abandon him when he was a baby (the same thing which actually happened in the novel). Twenty years later, Frollo appoints a new Captain of the Guard, Phoebus, in the Palace of Justice since his last one was "a bit of a disappointment" to him. He has a tendency to clear the gypsies out of Paris with Phoebus' help and go to Heaven when he dies. While attending the annual Festival of Fools, Frollo discovers a Gypsy dancer named Esmeralda, who attracts him with her beauty. Shortly afterwards, he discovers that Quasimodo left the bell tower and joined the Festival and was crowned the King of Fools. Frollo does not help Quasimodo when he is being humiliated in public by the crowd in order to teach him a lesson for everyone to obey; in fact, he does not grant Phoebus' request to stop it, and it infuriates him to its peak when Esmeralda defiantly decides to assist Quasimodo instead. Esmeralda ridicules and humiliates Frollo, who orders her captured, just before she claims sanctuary within Notre Dame. Frollo later confronts Esmeralda, disturbing her by sniffing her hair inappropriately. He states that she is still a prisoner and that, as soon as she leaves, he would throw her in jail. Frollo embracing a vision of Esmeralda from his fireplace. That evening in the Palace of Justice, Frollo is disturbed by his attraction to Esmeralda which he believes is turning him to sin and pleas the Virgin Mary to protect him from her "spell" and to "let Esmeralda taste the fires of Hell". Upon learning from one of his guards that Esmeralda has escaped the cathedral, this makes Frollo very angry that he begins a ruthless campaign to find her, which involves the besieging of numerous houses and the capture of gypsies, something of which Phoebus greatly does not approve. It is not until Frollo attempts to kill an innocent family whom he suspects of collaborating with gypsies, which finally causes Phoebus to disobey him and rescue the family; Frollo declares Phoebus a traitor and attempts to have him executed, but he is rescued by Esmeralda after being left for dead. Realizing Quasimodo assisted Esmeralda, Frollo convinces him that the Court of Miracles has been found and will eventually be attacked at dawn with a thousand men. A misled Quasimodo accompanies Phoebus to the Court to warn Esmeralda, and Frollo and his army of thugs follow and arrest the gypsies. Frollo sees that Phoebus has survived and intends to "remedy it". Now that Phoebus and the gypsies are confined in their cages, Frollo orders his minions to chain Quasimodo up to the tower, and his executions of the gypsies are supposed to take place near the cathedral. The citizens of Paris angrily do not allow this and demand that the gypsies had better be released, but nonetheless the guards hold them back. Frollo has no choice but to start off sentencing Esmeralda to mortal execution, though he gives her a single chance to live by becoming his mistress forever. She will not become Frollo's mistress—by spitting in his face—and is supposedly prepared to burn at the stake to death as a result, prompting Quasimodo to break free from his chains, rescue her after she passes out and loses her ability to speak, and bring her to the cathedral, declaring sanctuary, much to the citizens' delight. Losing what remains of his sanity, Frollo orders his soldiers to seize the cathedral by force, which then finally allows Phoebus to free himself and incite the citizens to fight back against Frollo's tyranny. The citizens free the gypsies, and they both fight against Frollo's soldiers until Quasimodo pours molten copper from the cathedral into the streets, forcing everyone (including the soldiers) to scatter away. Despite the major impossibility of Quasimodo's efforts, Frollo gains entrance to the interior of the cathedral, deliberately disobeying the Archdeacon and flinging him down a flight of stairs. He attempts to kill Quasimodo, resulting in a violent struggle in which Quasimodo throws Frollo to the floor and openly rejects everything that Frollo raised him to believe, but when Esmeralda awakens, Quasimodo rushes her to safety. Frollo chases them onto a balcony overlooking the city, where he and Quasimodo begin to fight. An enraged Frollo finally admits that he was responsible for the murder of Quasimodo's mother who had no success trying to save him. He declares that he will now kill Quasimodo himself as he "should have done" twenty years ago. Frollo subsequently uses his cape to knock Quasimodo off of the balcony, but Quasimodo manages to hold on and ends up pulling Frollo along with him (but is unwilling to let him fall). Frollo dangles momentarily for his life, but he succeeds in climbing on a gargoyle in perfect position to kill Esmeralda, who is attempting to save Quasimodo. Frollo raises his sword and maniacally quotes theBible: "And He shall smite the wicked and plunge them into the fiery pit!" Ironically, the gargoyle that he is standing on starts to break apart and he falls, clinging on for dear life and dropping his sword. In his last moments, the face of the gargoyle comes to life and demonically roars at Frollo, terrifying him as the gargoyle breaks off completely from the balcony and sends him falling to his death into the lake of molten copper created by Quasimodo, clearly meant to symbolize that his soul is now trapped in eternal damnation in the Satanic fires of Hell for all eternity as punishment for his unholy actions and behavior as well as his tyranny that finally ends once and for all. Afterwards, the French army arrives and either kills or arrests the remainder of Frollo's thugs, some of whom reform and rejoin the Guard. Mentioned In The Hunchback Of Notre Dame IIedit In the sequel The Hunchback of Notre Dame II, Frollo and his attitude towards gypsies are alluded to when Sarousch (a gypsy master criminal and the main antagonist of the sequel) reminds Madellaine that when he caught her stealing food from him when she was little, he took her in instead of handing her to the authorities. This implies that Sarousch was aware of Frollo's prejudice towards gypsies and deliberately avoided targeting Paris while Frollo was alive. He is also referenced when Clopin announces Esmeralda's dancing performance, and jokingly tells a young boy that she just "might steal your heart," using a puppet that looked a lot like Frollo, referencing Frollo's lust for Esmeralda. Also, when Madellaine (who was Sarousch's assistant until she fell in love with Quasimodo) tries to convince him to trust her into helping him stop Sarousch, Quasimodo coldly replies "I already made that mistake", possibly referring to how Frollo deceived Quasimodo for twenty years into loyalty to the former. Other appearancesedit * Frollo appears in the Disney's Hollywood Studios night-time show Fantasmic! as one of the main villains called on by theEvil Queen to fight Mickey Mouse. He is destroyed along with the other villains in the show's conclusion. Frollo made appearances at Disney's Hollywood Studios in the daily Disney Stars and Motor Cars Parade. In 2009, the parade moved to the Walt Disney Studios park at Disneyland Resort Paris and it is uncertain if Frollo will appear in this version, renamed Stars'n'Cars. Frollo makes a brief cameo appearance during the night-time show Disney's World of Color at Disney California Adventure Park. "Hellfire", the song that Frollo sings in the feature film, is also heard in the show. Frollo also appears at the Walt Disney Parks and Resorts as a meetable character. * Frollo makes a brief appearance at the beginning of the House of Mouse special House of Villains. At one time, he was sitting with the Mad Hatter who was annoying him and making fun of his bulbous hat, but he had no dialogue. He also appeared sitting near the two outraged guests, but still no dialogue. * Frollo appears as a villain in Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance, along with a world based on the Disney movie called "La Cité des Cloches". He plays out the same role as in the movie, though he is one of the few Disney villains who does not serve as a boss battle. He is voiced by Shouzou Sasaki in the Japanese version and by Corey Burton in theEnglish version. * Frollo leads a team of Disney villains in The Kingdom Keepers IV: Power Play in order to free their leaders, Maleficent andChernabog. Receptionedit Despite the changes to the character, the Disney version has been universally acclaimed, and has often been called one of the greatest of all Disney villains, and often is considered one of, if not the darkest.12 Frollo's complex characterization and darker role in the story lead to many agreeing that if the rest of the film was darker like Frollo's role in the film, the film itself would have been substantially better in comparison. Category:Book Villains Category:Tragic Villain Category:Deceased Villains Category:Anti-Villain Category:Theatrical Villains Category:Anti Heroes Category:Master of Hero Category:True Villains Category:Humans Category:Horror Villains Category:Comedic Villains Category:Evil fall to death Category:Dictator Category:Big Bad Category:Movie villains Category:Abusers Category:Fictional characters introduced in 1831‏‎ Category:Disney villains